TunaFishh is Now Online
by CarlileLovesAnime
Summary: A random online chat including random KHR characters doing random things... RANDOM. T for swearing and mean jokes. Crackish hints of various pairings both straight and gay.


**Hey. I was bored. And inspired. At the same time!**

**Sorry for the longness and randomness. And if there are any misspellings, it's on purpose (:**

**I do not own KHR. **

0o.o0o.o0

~**TunaFishh** is now online~

**TunaFishh**: uh wow im alone ok

~**dunamis** is now online~

**TunaFishh**: ? whos dunamis?

**dunamis**: Hi, Tenth! How are you?

**TunaFishh**: ohey gokudera kun. im fine i guess. how about you

**dunamis**: Today's actually going better than most days.

**TunaFishh**: good

~**BCP33xstreem** is now online~

**dunamis**: What? Who the hell's that guy?

~**namimoriXbaseballX21** is now online~

**BCP33xstreem**: HEYY GUYS ITS RYOHEI

**dunamis**: Fuck.  
It's you two idiots.

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: hi tsuna. hi gokudera. hi sempai. hows it goin

~**dunamis** is now offline~

**BCP33xstreem**: WTF OCTOPUS HEAD U JUST LEFT?/!1?

**TunaFishh**: aw bye gokudera kun

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: b-bye  
so anyway uh whatre you all doin

**BCP33xstreem**: IM LOFTING WEIGHTSWITH ONE HAND AND TYPING WITH THE OTHER

**TunaFishh**: thats wonderful but why must you do it in all caps?

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: haha nice

~**Cavallone10** is now online~

**TunaFishh**: ah! hey dino san!

**Cavallone10**: Hello, my brother! I see Yamamoto and Ryohei are here with you.

**BCP33xstreem**: OCTOPUS HEAD WAS HERE TOO

**Cavallone10**: Ah.

**TunaFishh**: yeah

**BCP33xstreem**: BUT HE LEFT

**Cavallone10**: I see that.

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: lol

~**hibari** is now online~

**Cavallone10**: Oh, hello, Kyoya.

~**hibari** is now offline~

**TunaFishh**: wth hibari san

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: rofl

**Cavallone10**: Aha, I guess I scared him away.

~**BCPxstreem** is now offline~

**TunaFishh**: what the- why is ryohei gone?

~**dunamis** is online~

**dunamis**: Hey, Tenth. Is Turf Head gone yet?

**TunaFishh**: um yeah he just left

**Cavallone10**: Dude, Smokin' Bomb, that's crazy timing.

**dunamis**: And is the Baseball Idiot gone too?

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: hiiiiiiiii gokuderaaaaaaaaaaaa!1

~**dunamis** is now offline~

**TunaFishh**: jeez, people come and go as they please here dont they?

**Cavallone10**: Yup, pretty much ;)

~**less_than_3** is now online~

**TunaFishh**: whos less than 3?

**Cavallone10**: I've no idea...

**less_than_3**: HEY GUYS ITS RYOHEI AGAIN

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: hello again sempai!  
what happened? you left kinda suddenly

**TunaFishh**: your less than 3?

**less_than_3**: I DROPPED MY WEIGHT ON TOP OF MY COMPUTER ACIDENTLY AND NOW ITS DEAD X_X

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: nice

**less_than_3**: THIS IS ACTUALLY KYOKOS ACCOUNT IM USING IT CUZ SHES LOGGED INTO THIS (OUR PARENTS0 COMPUTER AND I DONT WANNA LOG OUT  
CUZ SHE TOLD ME BECORE SHE DOESNT RMEMEBER HER PASSWORD

**Cavallone10**: Okay, that's fine. Just don't lift weights at this computer, too - your parents would probably be mad if you ruined their computer that way.

**less_than_3**: OH THATS SMART BRB

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: haha fail

**TunaFishh**: 0.o

~**107255602** is now online~

**TunaFishh**: alright now who is THAT

**107255602**: kufufufu~ hello, Tsunayoshi-kun, everyone.

**Cavallone10**: Rokudo...

**TunaFishh**: ! what is with that username?

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: its just one long number

**107255602**: this is my prisoner number at the Vindice

**TunaFishh**: 0.0 your using the prison computer?

**107255602**: yes, actually, even though I don't have permission to...

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: whoa

**less_than_3**: IM BACK

**Cavallone10**: Hello again, Ryohei.

**107255602**: wow i actually expected more people...

**less_than_3**: OCTOPUS HEADWAS HERE BUT HE LEFT SO BLAME HIN!

**107255602**: uh-huh... will do

~**dunamis** is now online~

**107255602**: i blame you

**dunamis**: What?

**Cavallone10**: We missed you, Smokin' Bomb :'( Stay, will you?

**dunamis**: Wow, Cavallone - you sound like a pervert.

**TunaFishh**: welcome back gokudera kun

**dunamis**: TENTH!

**less_than_3**: NOW LOOK WHOS USONG ALL CAPS LOL

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: XD

**dunamis**: Ahem-! I was only addressing the Tenth.

**TunaFishh**: thx ^^

**less_than_3**: GHEY  
YOU TWO ARE SO GAY IT HURTS

**TunaFishh**: 0.o we're not gay ryohei

**dunamis**: The Tenth is not gay. Neither am I.

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: hahaha i bet you two have sexy fun time

**dunamis**: 0.o WTF. Shut up, Baseball Idiot.

**TunaFishh**: omg guys srsly cut it out WE'RE NOT GAY

**Cavallone10**: All caps, guys. He means business.

**TunaFishh**: thank you dino san

**107255602**: oh please if tsunayoshi kun were gay for anyone it would be for me right? XD

~**TunaFishh** is now offline~

**Cavallone10**: Aw! Look what you made him do.

**dunamis**: D:

**less_than_3**: SORRY

~**dunamis** is now offline~

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: y'know, maybe they are logging off to have sexy fun time

**Cavallone10**: Yamamoto!

**107255602**: lol

**less_than_3**: I DOUBT IT ACTUALLY  
THAT THEIR GAY I MEAN  
I HAVE A FEELING TSUNA LIKES MY SISTER 0.0  
AND THE OTHER DAY I SAW OCTOPUS HEAD WALKING DOWN THE STREET WITH MIURA TALKING CALM AND SUCH

**Cavallone10**: Wow, you didn't know Tsuna liked Kyoko?

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: thats common knowledge sempai

**107255602**: even i know that

**less_than_3**: REALLY WHOA I HAD NO IDEA SERIOUSLY GIYS

~**midori5** is now online~

**midori5**: Hi :) it's Haru

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: 0.o

**less_than_3**: WHOA HEY ITS YOU

**midori5**: Kyoko chan, why are you using all caps?

**Cavallone10**: That's actually Ryohei.

**less_than_3**: ITS RYOHEI

**midori5**: Oh ok then.

**107255602**: let's do something stupid and fun  
like truth or dare  
or something

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: how would that work?

**107255602**: ENTERTAIN ME IM BORED DAMMIT

**Cavallone10**: Language.

**midori5**: Aw man, Hayato isn't here TT_TT

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: ? Hayato?

**less_than_3**: WHY YU CALL HIM BY HIS FIRST NAMD?

~**midori5** is now offline~

**Cavallone10**: I think Haru may be hiding something...

**107255602**: i bet.  
we could play never have i ever. that would be fun.

~**TunaFishh** is now online~

**Cavallone10**: You're back :) Hello again, Tsuna.

**TunaFishh**: hey sorry about that

**less_than_3**: HI WE;RE PLAYING NEBER HAVE I EVER

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: why don't you play w/ us tsuna?

**Cavallone10**: Yeah, it sounds like it will be fun :D

**TunaFishh**: sure

**107255602**: aight i go first  
never have i ever slept with gokudera

~**TunaFishh** is now offline~

**Cavallone10**: Way to go. NOT.

**less_than_3**: YOU ASCAREDED HIM AWAY

**107255602**: he's hiding something too

**Cavallone10**: Uh, yeah, he's just pissed that you won't give up on that.

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: well ok let's just drop the subject  
no one here has slept with gokudera so it's my turn to ask the next question thingy

**Cavallone10**: Okay, shoot.

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: never have i ever shoplifted

**107255602**: ive shoplifted

**Cavallone10**: Me too.

**less_than_3**: CRIMINALS!

~**dunamis** is now online~

**less_than_3**: OHEY OCTOPUS HEAD HAVE YOU EVER SHOPLIFTED/

**dunamis**: Yes, I have. Several times.  
Why?

**107255602**: we're playing never have i ever and yamamoto never shoplifted

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: nope never shoplifted

**dunamis**: ... You and I need to talk. I can teach you a lot.

**less_than_3**: GAY

**dunamis**: Dude, shut up! At least I'm not using a girl's account with a girly username…

~**midori5** is now online~

**less_than_3**: ITS KYOKOS

**dunamis**: Haru... Hi...

**midori5**: Hi Hayato  
Gokudera san  
shit!

**dunamis**: 0.o ! Haru!

**107255692**: ohoho~!  
get a room you two

~**dunamis** is now offline~

~**midori5** is now offline~

**less_than_3**: OOH SHES GON GET IT

**107255602**: gotta go, guys. i just got caught.

~**107255602** is now offline~

**Cavallone10**: Goodbye.

~**hibari** is now online~

~**TunaFishh** is now online~

**Cavallone10**: Back again, Tsuna, Kyoya?

**TunaFishh**: hey. im not gay.  
now that weve established that we can keep playing i guess

**less_than_3**: COOL THEN ME NEXT  
NEVER HAVE I EVER

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: ...

**Cavallone10**: Never have you ever what?

**less_than_3**: OWNED A PET  
BOX ANIMALS DONT COUNT

~**dunamis** is now online~

**Cavallone10**: I have a pet turtle named Enzio that I'm sure you're all familiar with.

**dunamis**: I have never owned a pet that wasn't Uri.  
Wow, that wording was awkward.

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: i had a dog when i was little but it got really old so we had to put it down

**TunaFishh**: no never owned a pet besides natsu

**Cavallone10**: All right. Awesome. May I go next?

**TunaFishh**: sure

**less_than_3**: YESSS

**Cavallone10**: Never have I ever kissed a girl on the first date

**TunaFishh**: well seeing as ive never actually been on a date no

**less_than_3**: I DID ONCE. JUST ONCE.

**dunamis**: Never on the first date... That's just too intense...

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: ive never been on an actual date either but i have been kissed before

**TunaFishh**: never have i ever been kissed

**dunamis**: Aw, poor Tenth.  
I have.

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: look at my most recent post

**Cavallone10**: I've been kissed.

**less_than_3**: TSUNA YOUVE GOT PROBLEMS MAN

**TunaFishh**: well duh

~**less_than_3** is now offline~

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: no! come back sempai!

**dunamis**: Maybe he kicked the computer this time.

**Cavallone10**: Smokin' Bomb, we were wondering something about your personal life... Would you mind answering a question for us?

**dunamis**: What is it?

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: are you together with haru or something?

**TunaFishh**: guys hes probably not gonna answer

**hibari**: I've been wondering something, myself.

**TunaFishh**: hibari san ure here?

**Cavallone10**: I greeted him, did I not?

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: hibaris a ninja

**hibari**: Why aren't you herbivores in school?

**TunaFishh**: 0.o

**dunamis**: Yes, Haru and I have secretly been going together. Happy now?  
I'm not in school today because I just didn't feel like going.

**Cavallone10**: I don't go to school anymore, Kyoya. I'm 23.

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: tsuna and i are at the computers in the school library so that counts for something right?

**hibari**: Gokudera, go to school. Sawada, Yamamoto, get back to class. You herbivores are violating school rules, and wasting my time.

**Cavallone10**: But then why are you on, Kyoya?

~**hibari** is now offline~

**namimoriXbaseballX21**: haha lol

**TunaFishh**: yamamoto and i gtg  
weve been caught on the school computers

**Cavallone10**: By Kyoya, probably.

**dunamis**: Bye, Tenth!

~**namimoriXbaseballX21** is now offline~

~**TunaFishh** is now offline~

**Cavallone10**: Well, Smokin' Bomb, I guess it's just you and me now.

**dunamis**: Yup.  
Feels creepy.

**Cavallone**: Are you going to obey Kyoya and go to school today?

**dunamis**: Hell no.

**Cavallone10**: Nice.

~**midori5** is now online~

**midori5**: Guys, I have an announcement  
I am going out with Hayato Gokudera!

**Cavallone10**: We know already, Haru, darling.

**dunamis**: I told them.

**midori5**: Oh. Well thanks for telling me that then, Hayato. NOT.

**Cavallone10**: I'm hungry. Is anyone else hungry?

**dunamis**: Dude, I'm starving...

**midori5**: I havent eaten lunch yet

**Cavallone10**: Let's all meet up at that café across the street from TakeSushi.  
You know, that Italian place.  
We can meet there in 15 minutes, eat together, talk about stuff. I feel like I don't know either of you very well.

**dunamis**: Okay.

**midori5**: Sounds good!

**Cavallone10**: All right, then.

~**midori5** is now offline~

~**dunamis** is now offline~

~**Cavallone10** is now offline~

~**BCP33xstreem** is now online~

**BCP33xstreem**: HEY GUYS IM BACK AN I FIXED MY COMPUTER  
HELLO?

~**BCP33xstreem** is now offline~


End file.
